The Crazy Straw Caper
by iwantmyanime
Summary: Actually the sequal to 'Organization: Day Out,' but it can be read without reading the first. Axel's crazy straw has been stolen! What will happen, and who took it?


If you have read "Organization XIII: Day Out" then you should know that Axel loves crazy straws. But even if you haven't, you should still know Axel loves crazy straws! On this particular day the Organization was enjoying a peaceful day at the castle…until terror struck! Axel came into the kitchen where Xigbar and Vexen were seated reading the paper. "Good morning." Axel greeted the two members happily. Xemnas and Maluxia dragged drearily into the kitchen, snatching some of Xigbar's coffee along the way. These two were definitely NOT morning people… Axel walked over to the counter and began to pour himself a glass of milk and grab a pop tart. Axel sat down at the table next to Xemnas and began to wave the pop tart in front of Xemnas' face. "Want some, Mansex?" Xemnas looked at Axel evilly. Marluxia was trying to fix his bed hair when he looked down at Axel's glass of milk. "Hey, where's your crazy straw?" Axel looked down, utterly shocked. "What?!? It… it was right here I thought!" "Poor Axel… I'll get you a new one!" Marluxia tried to comfort Axel who was at his point, lying on the floor in a panic. "Oh, Marluxia it's no use. I won't be the same!" Axel whimpered "maybe you just misplaced it" Roxas said as he came into the room. Xemnas looked at Axel and sighed. "We'd better help him find it or we'll never hear the end of it." The other members pictured Axel moping around the castle complaining about his crazy straw. "Good idea." Said Xigbar.

All the members set out on their quest for Axel's crazy straw. Except Zexion. He was still up in his room, sleeping like a log. But at this point Demyx and Xigbar crept up quietly up to Zexion's bed and slipped a pair of headphones on his ears. Demyx was at the back of the room plugging one end of a cord into his sitar, the other end… to an amplifier. Xigbar gave Demyx the thumbs up sign and Demyx quickly jumped on Zexion's dresser. "Zexion wake up!" Demyx strummed his fingers across his sitar strings and began wildly playing as Zexion fell to the floor and rolled around, trying to remove the headphones. Xigbar began laughing his head off as Zexion began yelling at Demyx while trying to put his pants on. "Demyx you mullet-headed wet retard!" "What did you call me?" Demyx said while trying to keep from laughing at Zexion's pathetic attempt at an insult. "I can't hear you Demyx! I'm deaf! Leave me alone…" Zexion yelled as he stomped across the room trying to find his shirt. "Well Zexion, we're all trying to find Axel's crazy straw, I think he's lost it." Xigbar yelled in Zexion's ear "you'd better come downstairs when you get dressed." Zexion just walked into the bathroom with a toothbrush and grumbled "Yea, whatever scar face…"

Meanwhile Axel was dragging Marluxia around the castle by one arm, frantically searching for his crazy straw. "Axel, please! We've searched all over the castle! I'll by you a NEW straw!" Larxene and Luxord returned from searching the member's bedrooms. "Sorry Axel, but no luck." Luxord said with a sullen look on his face. "Yea, but 'someone' needs to clean his room." Larxene pointed at Axel. "Also!" Larxene pointed at Xigbar who was crossing the hallway with Demyx "stop setting those booby traps! I almost lost an eye!" Now you know how I feel." Xigbar said as he kept walking. At this point Axel had finally let go of Marluxia's arm and was pacing around the hall while Marluxia laid on the floor, gasping for breath. Larxene was still a little taken aback by Xigbar's curt reply when Xemnas entered the hallway, followed by Saix. Saix began flipping his hair seductively. "Just say it Xemnas, you know it's true." Saix smiled. "No, I will not say it" Xemnas said as he stomped by Axel. "What's wrong Mansex?" Axel asked. "Saix ask you out?" Xemnas looked at Axel, blushing. "I'm going to my room! Forget your straw!" Xemnas stomped off to his room, Saix close on his heels. "Well that was odd." Roxas commented as he came into the hallway." "it may just be me but I think there's something going on there." Marluxia commented, standing up off the floor. All the members shook their heads. Vexen and Zexion walked into the hallway, followed by Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus. Vexen laid a map of the castle on a nearby coffee table. "Axel we've been looking at this map of the castle and there's only on room we haven't checked." Vexen said to Axel. "Where!?" Axel asked quickly. Vexen shifted his weight uneasily. "Well, it's the tower on the north side of the castle." "Well let's go then!" Axel said as he grabbed Marluxia's arm once again and began dragging him hurriedly to the north tower. The rest of the company followed, trying to keep up with Axel and Marluxia. As the members neared the stairs leading to the north tower the lights began to flicker and burn out. "Looks like someone forgot to pay the electric bill." Xigbar said. All eyes turned to Demyx. Demyx panicked. "Don't blame me! It was Saix's turn to pay the bill!" "We all know that he's to preoccupied with Mansex at the moment to care." The other members snickered under their breaths. "Besides, I've still got my fire, come on." Axel created a small ball of fire that illuminated the hallway and the members trudged on. Just as the members reached the door to the north tower room, Xigbar saw something lying on the floor. "Hey Xaldin, what's that?" Xigbar pointed to the mystery item. "go pick it up." Xaldin said. The rest of the members began opening the door as Xigbar picked up a singly pitch black feather. Xigbar began to panic. "A…Axel! I think I know what happened to your straw..." But it was too late. Axel and Marluxia were already going through the door. Axel say a figure at the other end of the room. As he neared the figure, Axel realized that it was a man. A man with long silver hair, Axel swallowed hard…one wing. "It…it's him…" Axel whispered. "Sephiroth!" All the members shouted in unison. Sephiroth sat at a table, calm and collected. He was sipping a glass of red wine… though Axel's crazy straw! Axel pointed at Sephiroth accusingly. "I don't care if you're the one winged angel, why do you have my cra…" Marluxia slapped his hand over Axel's mouth and whispered in Axel's ear. "Make him mad and we're all dead!" Sephiroth slowly stood up from the table. He turned to Axel. "You want this? Come and get it." Sephiroth held out an outstretched arm which held the crazy straw in its hand. Axel began nervously glancing to Sephiroth, then the straw, Sephiroth, straw, Sephiroth… Axel turned to Marluxia with a sad look on his face. "Marluxia…will you buy me a new straw?" Marluxia nodded his head, and as he did this, Sephiroth flew slowly out the window, Axels' crazy straw in hand. Axel watched sadly as Sephiroth flew slowly into the darkness.

Needless to say, none of the organization members ever figured out why Sephiroth wanted Axel's crazy straw in the first place, but they decided that it might not be the wisest thing to investigate. Marluxia took Axel to the store the next day too. He let Axel pick the most elaborate crazy straw he could find. When Axel and Marluxia returned to the castle after shopping, Marluxia tiredly plopped on the couch as Axel hurriedly opened Xigbar's door. "Look Xigbar! Look what Marluxia bought me!" Axel displayed a long, looped, multicolored straw. A faint smile spread across Marluxia's face. "Finally, it's over. I can get some rest…" Marluxia's head drooped over as he fell asleep on the couch. Axel saw Marluxia and placed a pillow under his head and a blanket on his shoulders. "Thank you Marluxia." A smile spread across Axel's face.


End file.
